


My baby boy

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gets a little jealous when Brock touches Dean. What happens when dean catches on and acts like a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby boy

Dean limps backstage after landing a low blow to Lesnar. Dean was thinking about how nice it had been to get some payback. He walks into the locker room that he shares with his brother and boyfriend Roman Reigns. As he pulls off his shirt he hears Roman walk in.

  
"Hey Deano. How are those ribs?" Even without turning around Dean heard the concern and smiled softly before turning around

"I'll be ok Big Guy. Though you did promise not to come out" Roman steps forward wrapping his arms around Dean "I didn't like him touching you. You're mine Dean. My baby boy" Dean smiles and kisses Roman "Yeah Rome your baby boy" He leans against Roman calm as he could be just happy to be with Roman.

They move and grab their stuff and start heading out of the locker room. Roman smiles at Dean "I'll be right back ok?" Dean nods and Roman walks away.

As Dean leans against the wall he hears someone coming down the hall and he figures it's one of the backstage workers so he doesn't move until he feels someone breath on his face. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with Brock Lesnar and very unhappy Brock Lesnar. Dean clears his throat "Can I help you" Dean starts to push off the wall but Lesnar grabs his throat and slams him into the wall.

"I don't appreciate that little stunt you pulled out there Ambrose" Lesnar is dangerously close to Dean's face. "I'm gonna-" "You're gonna what Lesnar?" Dean's eyes shoot to the man standing behind The Beast. The Samoan Super man (and Dean's superman if you ask him) Brock turns around only to be met with a mean right hook that would rival the mans superman punch.

Lesnar falls back and Roman grabs him by his shirt and looks over at Dean who's gasping for air now that the hand is off his throat and Roman growls and looks at Lesnar "you ever touch him like that outside a match again and I'll make sure you never walk again" he says coldly throwing Lesnar to the ground. Roman walks over to Dean and pulls him into a hug. "You ok baby boy?" "yeah Im good big guy" Roman growls again when hears Lesnar move from the ground and walk away quickly.

He turns and look down at Dean with dark eyes and pulls Dean into a hard possessive kiss. "We should get to the hotel" Roman says and Dean just nods dumbly not able to think at the moment.

When the get to the hotel room Dean sets his bag on the floor and his IC belt on the table. He can feel Roman staring at him again and he feel a flutter in the pit of his stomach as he turn and sees Roman walk over to him his raven colored hair still tumbling down his shoulders and back. Roman stops a few feet in front of him "Dean" "Yes Roman?" Dean voice is rough and Roman smirks.

"Come here" his voice is deeper and Dean shivers before doing as he's told.

He looks up at Roman and Roman gives a hum of approval "good boy" Roman pulls him into a heated kiss. Dean melts into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Roman.

Roman pulls back. "Come on baby boy let's take a shower. You smell like Lesnar and I don't like it" he scowls. Something clicks in Dean's brain and he stands there smirking. "Rome?" "yes Deano?" Roman turns to look at him after grabbing a pair a pair of boxers for himself and a pair for Dean. "Are you jealous?" "I have no idea what you're talking about Lesnar has nothing you want" "you where like this whenever Randy and I would team up or even speak to one another Rome" Roman stiffens "No. I wasn't" "oh so then I can tell Randy I'll meet him for some drinks. He does have nice tattoos" Dean says the last sentence as an after thought.

Something in Roman snaps and he puts the pair of boxers on the table before stalking over to Dean and pinning him against the wall with both of Dean's wrists in one of his large hands "You've done it now boy" Roman growls kissing Dean harshly as he rubs his hard on against Dean's thigh.

Dean moans into the kiss and Roman bites his lip. Roman pulls back and undoes his belt along with Dean's. He slides Dean's pants down and then his own then their shirt and boxers all while leaving bite marks across Dean's torso and thighs. Roman stands and pushes Dean to the floor "since you wanna play dirty you're gonna suck my cock. And you better do a good job boy cause that's the only lube you're gettin" dean bites his lip looking up at Roman and then back to his cock.

He pumps Romans cock making him moan. He suck on the tip before slowly making his way down the large shaft. Roman tangles and hand into Dean's hair and moans loudly when Dean starts bobbing his head along the shaft . Deans jaw was begining to hurt as he took the larger man's cock down his  choking slightly but stopping . He hallows his cheek and Roman uses his grip on Dean hair to pull him off. Get on the bed now" Roman looks at Dean expectingly as Dean starts walking to the bed. "On all fours Deano" Dean gets on the bed a waits while biting his lip and he feels the bed dipping. Roman teases Dean's entrence with his cock.

Dean whines loudly and Roman smacks his as leaving a hand print "use your words Dean" "Fuck me please" "please what Deano?" "Roman" dean almost yells as he presses back into Roman "you know what to say" Roman smirks "Fuck me daddy" "good boy" Roman line his cock up with Dean's entrance and snaps his hips forward burying himself in Dean.

Dean lets out a loud moan as Roman pulls him back by his hair as he starts fucking Dean and Deans head falls back on his shoulder as he hit Dean's prostate with every thrust. "You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow baby boy. Gonna Fuck this tight ass till you can't walk" "Fuck Im so close" Dean moans.

Roman nails his prostate over and over "come for me baby boy. Dean cries out as comes on the sheets abd himself yelling something along the lines of "Roman".  Roman flips Dean on his back and Fuck him harder making the head board hit the wall. Roman cums hard inside Dean moaning his name. He looks down at Dean who looks blissed out and beautiful and leans down kissing him gently before pulling out and grabbing a wet wash cloth and wiping himself and Dean off. Roman lays down and pulls Dean to him and Dean looks up at him with a sleepy smile. "Roman?" "yes baby?" "before fall asleep I wanted you to know that Randy is never called to have a drink with me. He wanted me to say hi and tell us he's visiting Seth" Dean yawns loudly and is out second later and Roman chuckles. "My baby boy, my silly baby boy"he drifts off to sleep minutes later.


End file.
